


Futaba's Desire

by Lemurian_Cutie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Amamiya Ren used for protagonist's name, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sakura Futaba, Bisexual Takamaki Ann, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But this is already more than enough, Cunnilingus, Depending on your region and how old you interpret them to be here, Didn't use archive warnings because fic doesn't specify ages, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Given the number of tags that exist I could go on forever, Kink Meme, Kurusu Akira tagged so people who don't care about names can find this either way, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, No Polythieves, Persona 5 Kink Meme Prompt Fill, Prompt Fill, Safer Sex, Smut, So potentially underage, Sojiro and Yusuke only briefly appear, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Kink Meme Fill. Prompt: Futaba wants to lose her virginity. (Very specifically to Akiren, but he doesn't need to know that~) Akiren and his (very very very "established") girlfriend Ann agree to help her out.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Ann's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for the p5 kink meme. I include a link to the fill as it appears on the meme in my end notes, but this is a better edited version of my fill. This will be three chapters. I'm finishing up the third chapter. I took the prompt a LONG while ago, then real life kicked my butt and I lost momentum. Part of the reason I'm posting this here now, before I've finished part 3, is for reviews to help motivate me further. I'm marking this 'E' right now, but parts 1 and 2 could probably get away with an 'M'. Part 3 is very smutty though, so it's a preemptive 'E'. Many tags are preemptive as well. So you can get a glimpse at what to expect.
> 
> The prompt was this:  
> Futaba wants to lose her virginity. (Very specifically to Akiren, but he doesn't need to know that~) Akiren and his (very very very "established") girlfriend Ann agree to help her out.
> 
> \+ Futaba getting body-worshipped by the two hottest people she's ever met.  
> \+ Futaba calling Akiren 'Onii-chan' at some point (or all points >>)  
> \+ goofy banter-cum-dirty talk  
> ++++ This ends with Futaba becoming a permanent addition to the relationship.
> 
> (No full-blown polythieves, please!)

Ann knocked on the door of the Sakura residence. After a moment the familiar face of Sojiro opened the door, smiling warmly at her.

“Ann. Welcome. What brings you here this late?”

Sojiro had already closed up Leblanc for the day and gone home when Ren remembered about some computer parts he had purchased on Futaba's behalf. He'd have brought them himself, but he had one of his part time jobs tonight. Ann, being the good girlfriend that she was, gladly agreed to deliver them on his behalf.

“I have some stuff for Futaba,” she said, holding up a plastic bag. “Can I go see her?”

“Sure thing,” Sojiro said, stepping aside to allow the model in. “I probably don't need to tell you that she should be in her room.”

“Thanks, boss!”

Ann went towards Futaba's room while Sojiro went the other way, where she heard a tv going. Ann knocked on Futaba's door, and waited. The door didn't open. She listened, and Futaba seemed to be breathing heavily on the other side of the door.

'She's probably wearing headphones in the middle of some tough boss fight,' Ann thought. She considered just leaving the bag at the door, but decided against it. Futaba might trip over the bag if she got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. That might also break some of the computer parts. Besides, since she was here it would be a shame not to talk with her friend.

Ann opened the door slowly, not wanting to surprise Futaba and have her drop her controller and lose the boss fight due to her interference.

She gasped at the sight that greeted her. Futaba did indeed have headphones on, but her hands weren't anywhere near a controller. Her chair was pushed a little ways back from her desk, feet up on either side of the monitor, her hand making obvious motions which corresponded to her heavy breathing.

Ann quickly closed the door behind her, not wanting Sojiro to walk by and see Futaba in the middle of masturbating. It was only then, closed into the same room as Futaba, who was still oblivious to Ann's presence, that she noticed what the monitor was actually showing.

“Onii-chan,” a quiet moan escaped Futaba's lips as she rubbed herself. Ann gulped, strangely transfixed by the fact that Futaba was masturbating to a video of herself and her boyfriend having sex. Ann recognized the specific encounter Futaba was watching. It had been about a week ago, and had been the only time they hadn't bothered going back to Ren's room before having sex. The view seemed to be from some hidden camera set up right about where the cash register was. Ann and Ren were in center view on one of the tables, Ren's back to the camera, and one of Ann's breasts in clear view, as well as the sight of her long legs wrapped around Ren's waist. “Onii-chan, just a bit more,” Futaba whined quietly.

Ann cleared her throat as loudly as she could. Even then, Futaba almost didn't seem to notice. Her head tilted a bit, before finally looking towards Ann.

Ann gave an embarrassed little wave, as Futaba squeaked, her face going tomato red in an instant as she and her chair toppled backwards in surprise. Sprawled on the floor like that Ann had a clear view of everything the chair had hidden before. Futaba, panties still pushed to one side, rushed to stand up and close the video, the generic lock screen replacing the images of Ann and Ren. Futaba took a moment to adjust her clothes before slowly turning her face towards Ann.

“I... I didn't hear you come in,” she said, sounding absolutely mortified.

“I'm not surprised, we did get pretty loud that time.” Ann mentally kicked herself. She wasn't making this any easier for Futaba by teasing like this. “Sorry, I shouldn't-”

“No, no, I'm sorry,” Futaba said, bowing deeply. “I shouldn't have been doing that. That's a huge invasion of privacy, even by my standards. I shouldn't have even watched it, especially since you're friends. I-I'll delete the video right away!”

“No, Futaba,” Ann said, holding her hands up. “It's perfectly normal, don't worry.”

“It's normal to masturbate to the secret video of two of your best friends having sex?” she asked sarcastically, though her voice was still full of embarrassment and shame.

“Well, not that. But it's normal to masturbate. Even to think about friends while you do so. Really it's just the video that's... different.”

This time Futaba did seem legitimately curious. “You... you think about friends? Like, not just Ren?”

Ann nodded. “Of course. I hang out with hot models, usually in bikinis and slinky dresses. And the other phantom thieves are totally hot too! There are some days I can't get home fast enough to take care of things, you know?”

Futaba nodded, but still didn't meet her eyes. “I guess that makes sense.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ann finally remembered why she was here. “Oh! Ren got these for you,” she held up the bag. “Some kind of computer stuff. I'll just...” she found an empty stop on the floor to set the bag down. “Sorry again for... um, interrupting.”

“I'll delete the video, promise,” Futaba said, looking at nothing but the floor.

Ann hesitated. “Well, you don't have to.”

Futaba practically jumped. “What do you mean?”

“Well, actually I should check with Ren first. But I'm okay if you keep it. You probably have all sorts of things to prevent anyone from hacking into your system to leak it, so I'm not worried about it getting out. And who knows, Ren and I might want a copy for ourselves. And...” she wondered whether or not she should just say what's on her mind. “...and it's pretty flattering to know that a cute girl like you is getting off to us,” she added, deciding to go for it. “Not that I'd want to become a camgirl or anything, not that there's anything wrong with that either. But if it's just you,” she shrugged, “I'm okay with it.”

Futaba blushed. “I'm not sure how... useful it would be now. I mean, thanks, but it feels even weirder to do this with a video of friends who know you have it. It's almost like you're there watching me.” She shook her head. “I'm not sure I could do that.”

Ann nodded. “I can see that. Still, wait until I talk with Ren and see if we want a copy before you delete it.”

“Um, sure,” she said. Futaba's face was so red Ann wondered how any of her limbs still had enough blood to function. “Did you mean it when you called me cute?” she asked suddenly.

Ann blinked, surprised that Futaba could ask something like that. “Absolutely,” she said, completely sincerely. “I mean, maybe 'cute' was the wrong word. You're sexy as hell.”

“Now you're just making fun,” Futaba said, arms wrapped protectively around herself.

“I'm not. Futaba, believe me, you're hot.”

“But I'm so flat chested,” she said, dejectedly.

“Which means no back problems,” Ann added. “And small tits are beautiful. Beyond that, have you seen your legs? I'm so jealous of your legs! They look so long for your height, and they're so shapely. And you're always wearing those thigh highs. Fuck, I've had sex dreams about your legs. And I mean that literally,” Ann said, as Futaba finally looked up again to meet Ann's eyes. “Trust me Futaba, anyone who says you're not hot is blind or an idiot. Probably both.”

Futaba gave a little smile. “Thanks. I've never really had anyone say anything like that about me before. I still think of myself as the gangly, awkward girl I was last time I went to school. It means a lot knowing that someone like you thinks I'm attractive.”

Ann smiled. “I'm glad I could help. Though I am still sorry I walked in on you while you were... occupied.”

“You can say masturbating, you know.”

Ann giggled. “Yeah, it's still a little weird talking about it.” She cleared her throat once more. “Anyway, I should probably get going.”

“Wait!” Futaba held out her hand. Ann paused. Futaba seemed to be working herself up to something. She was breathing as heavily as she had been when Ann entered the room. Ann remained quiet, letting Futaba take the time she needed to get out what she wanted to say. “How... um, open would you, uh, say Ren and you are?”

Ann blinked. “Open? As in... to another person? With us?”

Futaba shrugged, and seemed to be trying to become as small as possible. “I mean, I just haven't really had any, you know, experience. And Ren is... well, he's really good looking. And I can relax around him. I just thought that if you, you know, do find me attractive then maybe you wouldn't have a huge issue sharing him. Just once, for the experience.” She shook her head. “Actually, that's dumb. If you were okay sharing him you'd probably want it to be with someone who isn't attractive. Not that I'd try to steal Ren from you or anything. This is weird. I shouldn't have-”

Ann walked closer while Futaba was babbling and stopped her with a finger to her lips to shush her. “Futaba, you worry too much. I know you'd never try to steal Ren from me. I also have enough faith in Ren that I'm not worried that anyone could 'steal' him.” Futaba seemed about to speak up again, but Ann just shushed her again. “Also, if it's important to you, then it's not dumb. Even if we said no, we'd still be your friends. And I understand where you're coming from. Finally,” Ann hesitated. She didn't want to get Futaba's hopes up, but she wanted Futaba to know. “Ren and I are both interested in trying a threesome sometime. We haven't talked about who'd be our third, so I can't promise anything, but it's possible.”

Ann took her finger away from Futaba's lips. She let out a shaky breath.

“So, anything else you'd like to ask?” Ann asked, smiling brightly. She wanted Futaba to know that she hadn't been offended, and they were good no matter what.

“Um, uh,” she cleared her throat. “I, uh, hadn't really considered this as a threesome option.”

“Is that a problem?” Ann asked. “Would you have trouble with another woman? It's fine if you do.”

“No! The opposite, actually,” Futaba said. “I mean, I thought I was pushing it asking if I could sleep with one of my stupid sexy friends. But sex with both of you at once... I'm not just skipping the tutorial, I'm skipping to the end boss.”

Ann laughed. “Hey, if we do this you'll have all the tutorial time you need. And I promise, we'll make sure you 'level up' as much as you like,” Ann wiggled her eyebrows.

“Wait, in this case is 'level up' orgasm? I'm not sure that works.” Futaba tapped her chin. “Then again, what would the right metaphor be for that? I guess 'the boss battle' is making your partner cum. So what if you are the boss? I-”

“Futaba,” Ann said, smiling. Futaba swallowed hard as she suddenly noticed how close Ann was standing. “You're thinking too much. Don't worry. I'll ask Ren about it tonight after he gets back from his job. Go ahead and watch from that camera,” she said, nodding towards the computer that had been playing the video earlier. Futaba nodded. “Try to relax.” Another nod. “Now, unless stop me, I'm going to kiss you. For luck.” Futaba's head made a barely noticeable up and down motion. Ann smiled widely as she gently leaned down to the shorter girl, giving her time to pull away. Instead, Futaba closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

Ann closed the distance. She noticed how much nicer Futaba's lips felt when kissing her over shushing her. Futaba was clearly inexperienced at this, but that added to her charm. Ann snaked an arm around Futaba's waist and pulled her close, eliciting a gasp from the shorter woman. Ann capitalized on that moment to take Futaba's lower lip between her teeth, gently pulling it for a moment before ending the kiss and stepping back from her.

Futaba looked like she struggled to open her eyes after that. Ann grinned. “Wish me luck with Ren,” she said, waving as she disappeared from Futaba's bedroom.

“Uh, yeah. Luck. Thing. Words.” Futaba mumbled. “I think she blue screen of death-ed me.”


	2. Ren's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren returns to LeBlanc to find Ann waiting for him with Futaba on the mind. When she asks what he thinks about Futaba he doesn't mind sharing his honest opinion with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here for everyone! Once again, this version is better edited than the one on the kink meme, in case you may have gone and read that. Anyway, this one is from Ren's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it!

Ren was very tired as he approached Leblanc at the end of his shift. The Crossroads Bar was a nice job, all things considered, and Lala-chan was a wonderful boss. Despite that it could be difficult to deal with some of the customers. There was some kind of party going on tonight, and the customers were loud and obnoxious. At least when they only had Ren there. The moment Lala-chan looked like she might step in, they started behaving a lot better. Lala-chan had a way of commanding a room that even Ren didn't fully understand. He was now looking forward to getting back to Leblanc and relaxing.

As the coffee and curry shop came into view he noticed that the lights were on downstairs. Ann had always remembered to turn them off when she left in the past, on those rare occasions like tonight when he had to leave before her.

“Maybe Lady Ann came back to Leblanc after going to see Futaba?” Morgana provided helpfully from Ren's bag.

Ren considered the possibility. If she had come back to Leblanc that meant one of two things. Either she got stranded in this part of town, missing the last trains, or she was in the mood for some quality alone time with Ren. Either way, he didn't mind spending more time with her.

“Hey, Morgana, would you mind-”

“Getting lost for a couple hours? Yeah, I get it,” the cat said reluctantly, jumping out of Ren's bag. “You're lucky I like you so much. Otherwise I'd never stand for this kind of relationship with Lady Ann.”

“You're truly a saint among not-cats,” Ren said, watching Morgana give an annoyed flick of his tail as he walked away.

Ren opened the door, and wasn't surprised Ann was inside waiting for him. He was surprised how she waited for him, though. She wore a tank top and shorts, fairly normal for her in this weather. Her hair was loose of its usual twin tails, which was rare, and she laid across one of the tables in a very alluring way, loose hair hiding half her face. She bit her bottom lip (she knew it drove him crazy) and pulled at the neck of the tank top, giving him a good glimpse of her very ample cleavage.

“Hey, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting,” she said, worrying her bottom lip a bit more, before sitting up and swinging her legs forward over the edge of the table, very deliberately crossing them to show them off as much as possible.

“I didn't realize you were waiting up for me,” he said, locking the door and dropping his bag right in front of it. “But I can make up for lost time,” he added, quickly crossing the room towards her.

She eagerly accepted as he cupped her face, kissing her as though he thought he'd never see her again. However, just as he began to press her mouth open with his tongue, he felt her hand on his chest, pushing him gently but firmly away.

“Something wrong?” he asked, already breathing heavy. Her flushed face and very kissable looking lips made it even harder for him to maintain any control.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “But I want to talk before we get too caught up in things.” She scooted to one end of the table, patting the open space on the tabletop next to her.

“You know there are seats here as well, right?” he asked, even as he hopped up next to her.

“I have my reasons,” she said mysteriously. She reached over to hold his hand, and felt his thumb automatically begin to caress her hand as soon as it could.

“So what's this about?” he asked seriously.

“It's Futaba,” she said. “Don't worry, she's fine,” Ann quickly added before Ren could start to worry. “What do you think about Futaba?”

Ren quirked his head. He wasn't sure entirely what Ann meant. “Futaba's amazing,” he said earnestly. “She's fun to be around, and she's very smart and capable. I'm glad to have her as a friend.”

Ann nodded. “Damn sexy legs, too.”

Ren chuckled. “I won't deny that.”

“What about physically? Your thoughts?” Ann pressed.

Ren hadn't expected this. “How blunt do you want me to be?” he asked. He knew he didn't need to worry about Ann feeling jealous. They were both secure enough in the relationship that he knew that wouldn't be a concern. He just wanted to know if he should describe Futaba's attractiveness as clinically as he could, or if this was the subject of tonight's dirty talk.

“Don't spare any details,” Ann said, and Ren could've sworn she winked, but not at him. He ignored it for now.

“She's gorgeous,” he said. “It's a very different sort of hot than you, but still hot all the same. She's petite. Some people think of petite as 'cute' instead of 'hot', but they haven't considered how much fun it would be throwing someone like Futaba around in bed. Having a partner you can toss from doggy to missionary to cowgirl is something a lot of guys think about. And you're not wrong about her legs. I imagine that having her thighs wrapped around your face as you go down on her would be a sight to shame the seven wonders of the world. She also has an ass that won't quit. Not as big as some guys like, but certainly not flat. Her shorts she wears really draw the eyes there, and she looks so spankable. Her phantom thief wear too. You just want to take your time and peel her out of it, exposing her body bit by bit.”

Ren took a moment to look at Ann, to see how his description of their mutual friend affected her. Her eyes were dilated with lust, and he felt a slight tremble from her through their held hands.

“I've always said personality can add or detract from one's desirability,” Ren continued. “Futaba's does nothing but add. She's fun, and always looking to see what she can try that she's never tried before. She's never happy with the same thing twice. At the same time, she's not terribly experienced, and can get very shy around others. This makes you want to both protect her, and help her try some of those new things out. I can see her constantly bringing in new toys and techniques into the bedroom, but always being so shy when you first get her out of those clothes. I imagine her blushing, head to toe, as she tries to both cover up her silky smooth skin and show it off at the same time. But once you get her going she's probably insatiable. Just picture her,” Ren said softly into Ann's ear, “red from exhaustion and embarrassment, panting, her bright hair splayed messily across the pillows, and bangs sticking to her sweat-covered forehead.”

Ann swallowed, enjoying the feeling of Ren's breath on her ear, even if he wasn't quite whispering.

“So,” Ann said, her voice cracking a bit. “So what you're saying,” she tried again, her voice steadying a bit, “is that you'd consider her for a threesome?”

Ren blinked, but otherwise didn't let his surprise show. He'd forgot they discussed threesomes before. He figured she was just hot and bothered by something when she visited Futaba, and wanted him to indulge her imagination. He hadn't considered the practical applications of this conversation. Still, he was completely sincere about what he said. Ann had clearly been crushing on Futaba for a while, and the two of them got along.

“Yeah,” Ren said after a moment. “I mean, I might have a hard time asking her myself. I know some people see me and her as almost siblings. I certainly don't, but I'm not sure how she sees it. But if you want to ask her about it, I'd be more than happy to support you.”

Ann nodded. “Actually, that won't be necessary. See, it turns out... well, let me ask you this. What would you do if Futaba had a sex tape of us? One that she might have... accidentally obtained... recently. Perhaps by, let's say, a hypothetical hidden camera pointed at this table that we're sitting on right now?”

Ren finally put two and two together. He looked over towards the cash register, across from their table. This same table that they had had sex on recently. Ann's earlier wink also made sense now.

“I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier,” Ann said, clasping her hands together and bowing her head. “But Futaba has some self-esteem issues, and I wanted her to hear what you say when you don't think she's listening. That way she knows it's for real.”

Ren nodded. Even looking where the camera must be, he still didn't see it. He wasn't surprised that Futaba's camera was well hidden, but he was still surprised. “I get it,” he said. “I'm not upset. As long as I didn't just spring this all on Futaba out of nowhere. I don't want her to feel put on the spot. I assume the two of you talked about this earlier?”

Ann nodded. “Yeah. I, um, walked in on her... re-watching that tape. I told her I don't mind her having it, or, you know, using it. I said we might even want a copy. She was super embarrassed and apologized for having it and keeping it secret. Plus, she agreed to get rid of it if we ask her. And, before I left...” Ann shrugged. “The threesome thing came up. Futaba hasn't had sex, and wanted to know how we feel about sharing. I told her I'd talk to you.”

“So she's listening to our conversation right now?” Ren asked. As soon as he finished his sentence his phone and Ann's phone both buzzed. He had a guess about what that was. He pulled out his phone and took a look.

Futaba: I was listening

Futaba started a group text with the three of them. Ren started to text back when he realized that he could just talk.

“So, Futaba,” he said, looking generally towards the cash register, “I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable with the way I talked about you.”

Futaba: Not uncomfortable.  
Futaba: Wet.  
Futaba: Wet, for sure

Ann laughed as she read the texts on her own phone.

Futaba: It's weird people think of ME that way. uwu

Ren looked from his phone back towards the register. “Well, we do.”

“Often,” Ann added.

“As for the tape, you can keep it, but I would like a copy myself.”

“Me too!” Ann said excitedly. “I didn't ask before in case you wanted it deleted, Ren, but I NEED a copy too.”

Futaba: You should have download links arriving in a moment.

“As for the threesome,” Ren said, finally sounding a bit shy himself. “It would be your first time, right? I mean at all, not just first threesome.”

Futaba: Do toys count?  
Futaba: If so, I'm a huge slut.  
Futaba: Otherwise, yeh, total noob.

Ren nodded. “My first time... it wasn't great. Me and the girl were both really young, and it was awkward, and uncomfortable, and both of us just wanted to get it out of the way.” He shook his head. “Nothing wrong with people who like sex with whoever, but I prefer having a connection with my partner. Not that we have to be in love, but I don't like it to just be meaningless either.”

Ann nodded agreement. “My first time was with an almost boyfriend. I feel like I only really liked him because he seemed intriguing and I'd never had sex before. But after we had sex, I wasn't really interested in him anymore. I realized he wasn't so much 'intriguing' as he was 'shallow' once I was no longer blinded by the horny. No hidden depths there. I think he liked me, but I couldn't do it feeling that way, and I stopped it there.”

Futaba: Heartbreaker Ann. Get that d and get out.  
Futaba: I kid. You realize that was kidding right?  
Futaba: Tone is hard in texts.

“We know,” Ann said, smiling.

“I'm just saying, sex can be good or bad for all kinds of reasons,” Ren said. “And like Ann said, it can change how you see someone. It's normal to be nervous that this would ruin our friendship or make things weird. While I don't think Ann or I would let it, I can't promise that you won't feel weird or uncomfortable afterwords.”

“Also, some people have ideas about their first time,” Ann added. “Or things that it 'has' to be. Like, if you want to wait for someone you think you'll be with forever. Or if you want your first time to be one on one. Tell us anything like that. But a lot of hopes people have just don't happen. Don't get me wrong, sex, even the first time, can be mind-blowing, but it's not the norm. Like with us,” she gestured between Ren and herself. “It can be awkward, and things don't seem to go right. So don't hope for a miracle.” She grinned a bit, memories clearly coming to her mind. “But Ren is pretty good, and I think I am too. So hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.”

Futaba: I know.  
Futaba: My vast porn collection isn't like real sex.  
Futaba: If Ren is as big as the guys in my hentai I'm fear for my life.  
Futaba: And fear for my snatch.

Ren laughed as Futaba's messages came in. “Don't worry too much,” Ann said. “He's enough to love, but not so much you should be scared. Even petite as you are. And he can be very gentle when he wants.”

Futaba: If the video is anything to go by, 'gentle' is an optional setting.

Ren went red in the face, but Ann just laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. “It is. But I promise, talk like this does have him set to 'hard' mode.”

“Oh, fuck, am I going to have to listen to video game puns and euphemisms the entire time we have sex?”

Futaba: Yes.  
Futaba: Just don't shout 'Leroy Jenkins' as you 'charge in'.  
Futaba: That's a mood ruiner.

“I'm sure we can find appropriate video game themed dirty talk,” Ann said sweetly. “Want me to turn up the sensitivity on your joystick?”

Futaba: That was terrible.  
Futaba: <3

Ren groaned. “So, long story short, we're all agreed to this?”

Ann nodded, and Futaba sent a thumbs up emoji.

“All right,” Ren said, with the same final sort of air his voice got when they decided to send a calling card, “then we'll do this. We have more space here than in Futaba's room. Can you make an excuse to stay here overnight?” he asked in the direction of the camera.

Futaba: For sure.

“When?” Ren asked, directing the question to both Futaba and Ann.

Ann shrugged. “I'm free tomorrow night, if that's not too soon.”

Futaba: I'm ready to run to Leblanc tonight.  
Futaba: Tomorrow's fine.

“Then that's settled,” Ren said, smiling. “We'll see you then,” he said, winking in the general direction of Futaba's camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know your thoughts in the comments. When I first wrote this I had the guy Ann lost her virginity to be a boyfriend. Then I played through her romance and she mentioned something along the lines of “she's never done this before”, referring to her relationship with Ren. So I changed it slightly, and it might still actually disagree with what she says in that scene (I didn't bother looking it up again), but it's at least closer to being canonically possible. Next up is chapter 3, which is from Futaba's pov, and we finally get to the smut. Look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is my p5 waifu of choice, but all the girls are amazing, and I got plenty of bisexual disaster vibes from Futaba. So writing a threesome involving Futaba, Ren, and any other female appealed to me a lot. Let me know if you have any comments or criticisms for this, or just want to say 'hi' and wish me good luck. Part 2 is edited and could be put up right away, but I'm going to wait just a bit. Hopefully I can put part 3 out soon after part 2, rather than having a big gap. Expect part 2 in a day or so. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Link for the original prompt/fill: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1228350


End file.
